


You Make Me A Believer

by GracefulVengeance



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulVengeance/pseuds/GracefulVengeance
Summary: "First things first I'mma say all the words inside my head. I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title taken from Imagine Dragon's "Believer".
> 
> This stemmed from a crack headcanon my best friend and I came up with the night of Dean's team up with the Hardys and follows the current plot in Raw. (In other words Dean's totally fucked the Hardy Boys).

This was it, the superstar shake up brought Dean to Raw, back with Roman. Look, it wasn’t like Dean was expecting some big “welcome back” party or anything, but to find Roman too focused on doing his own thing to barely _acknowledge_ Dean’s return is what got on his nerves. Roman was establishing his dominance with the roster and then there was Seth, out there slaying kings and picking fights with a “god”. Dean didn’t trust this new, “changed” Seth for one second. He completely betrayed that trust and Dean wasn’t quick to forget that. So why was it that Roman looked at Seth with stern acceptance?

 

Seeing Roman and Seth all buddy-buddy when he was still on Smackdown had driven him mad. He had no idea what had changed so drastically. After all Seth had put them through, what had he done to regain Roman’s recognition? From what Dean could tell, they weren’t exactly friends, but a brief nod of acknowledgment while passing each other by was enough to catch Dean’s attention. That bleach blonde streak may have grown out, but Dean knew Seth couldn’t possibly have changed below the surface. Consequently, with Roman catching the eye of every belligerent guy on the roster, he was getting into feuds left and right. So what was Dean then? Chopped liver? Okay, bad expression. Whatever you wanted to call it, Dean felt a little secluded.

 

Fuck it. It was no skin off of Dean’s nose. He was used to going solo anyway. He didn’t make any friends on Smackdown and he did just fine. That’s what he told himself, sitting alone at a bar and going on his third beer. Dean had been so immersed in his thoughts that he hadn’t immediately noticed that Jeff and Matt Hardy had taken seats next to him. He gave them a stiff nod and went back to his brooding.

 

“That was some great footwork in our match back there, Dean,” Matt chimed in, breaking the otherwise perfectly comfortable silence, in Dean’s humble opinion.

 

“Thanks.” he replied gruffly.

 

Jeff glanced at Dean, quiet and calculating, before sliding a shot of whiskey down his way.

“You look like you might need this.”

 

“Whatever would give you that idea?” Dean replied, feeling a smile tug at the corner of his mouth.

 

He tipped the shot back, the liquid leaving a trail of fire down his throat. He downed the rest of his beer and signaled to the bartender for another. At beer number five Dean heard the door open and out of the corner of his eye he spotted Seth and Roman walk in. He had been indulging Jeff and Matt in progressively drunker conversation for the time being, so when they noticed him suddenly clam up and tense his shoulders, they had a good feeling as to why. Jeff and Matt exchanged concerned looks and Jeff put his hand on Dean’s arm.

 

“You okay man?”

 

Just then, Roman approached Dean, a cautious but friendly smile on his face. “Hey Dean, you should join us.”

 

“And sit with that _traitor_? No thanks, I’ll pass.” he muttered.

 

Roman’s gaze flickered to Jeff’s hand still resting on Dean’s arm and his eyes darkened and narrowed. “Alright. We should talk soon though, brother.”

 

Dean grunted in response as Roman walked to the table Seth had saved for them.

 

\--

 

“What did he say?” Seth asked, wringing his hands nervously.

 

“Nothing you haven’t already heard,” Roman responded curtly.

 

Seth nodded, resting his head on his hand with a soft sigh.

 

\--

 

“The _nerve_.” Matt huffed.

 

Dean couldn’t help but feel a small surge of jealousy upon seeing Roman and Seth talking so casually at their table. After a moment of thought he smiled. Tonight was a night for bad ideas and Dean had just the one to stir things up. If his little hunch about the Hardys was right, he could have some fun with this. Dean snaked his arm around Jeff’s shoulder, flashing both of them a smile, all lopsided and flirty.

 

“We really do make a great team don’t we?” Dean all but shouted to everyone within earshot of the bar. “We should pair up together often. In and out of the ring.”

 

Dean’s hand slid down Jeff’s back, subtle but full of sensual intent. Matt exchanged a puzzled look with Jeff who replied with a quirk of his eyebrow as if to say “let’s see where this goes.” Dean didn’t usually rely on petty, passive aggressive means like this, but he can’t say he didn’t relish the sharp looks he got from Roman and Seth when he left with the Hardys that night. He had to admit, he was a little surprised at how compliant the two of them had been. They didn’t seem to care that this was all just an obvious ploy to make his former brothers jealous. In fact, the two of them were making it _very_ apparent just how interested they were in this impulsive arrangement.

 

“You sure you wanna do this?” Jeff asked as Dean pinned him against the brick wall of a nearby alley.

 

“What do you think?” He gestured to his already half-hard cock as Matt went to press himself against Dean’s back. 

“Let’s have some fun.”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Second things second, don't you tell me what you think that I could be. I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea."

The Hardys had an unspoken language that only a tag team of their caliber could have and somehow that language translated to near everything they did together. That included sex. The Hardys were wild and damn near insatiable. Dean had an idea of what he would be getting into, but the amount of enthusiasm The Hardys had was very refreshing. Dean assumed having a third person to play with was something they had just talked about but never found someone to extend the offer to, not until he came around. It was almost like Dean was re-living his Shield days, going for quickies under the ring and fucking in the locker room between matches. People caught on pretty quick, not that Dean ever claimed to be subtle, but his focus was always on Roman and Seth. He figured Roman caught on the moment he saw Dean with the Hardys at that bar, and if leaving with them that night wasn’t a glaring sign, he didn’t know what was. As for Seth? He was just straight up avoiding Dean like a shameful dog with his tail between his legs. Dean didn’t buy the act and figured it would end soon enough. It wouldn’t be long before Seth showed his true colors again. He just hoped Roman wasn’t caught in the crossfire for the second time.

 

Dean observed happenings from the locker room, sneering when The Miz came out for another one of his self-absorbed openers. This time, he was hosting a stupid, made-up award show he called “The Mizzies”. Dean rolled his eyes, expecting Miz to be as predictable as ever, an award to his wife and an award for himself. When Miz mentioned Dean’s name he perked up, feeling that familiar buzz of energy charge up in his body.  _ C’mon Miz, gimme a reason to come out there. I’d love to get my hands on you. _ Sure enough, Miz opened his big mouth and said something Dean considered a good enough invitation. He ran down the ramp, jumping into the ring and attempting to lay one out on the B-rated star. It wasn’t long before he was ganged up on by him and his cronies. He found himself curled up on the mat, taking a beating that he should’ve expected. 

 

What Dean hadn’t expected was to hear the sudden, excited cheers of the crowd as Seth slid into the ring, taking out Miz and Bo Dallas. Dean focused on Axel, throwing a couple punches and throwing him out of the ring. Frustration burned in the pit of Dean’s stomach. What the hell was Seth doing? He stomped back up the ramp and followed Seth to the back, his words tainted with the bitterness of Seth’s past betrayal. 

 

“You fight your battles and I’ll fight mine,” he spat.

 

With that he stormed off, leaving Seth to marinate on whatever plan he had cooked up. Dean made his way back to the locker room, pleased to find Jeff and Matt sitting on the bench having watched what just transpired. Dean was frustrated, antsy, and admittedly a little confused.  _ What the hell  _ was _ that anyway? What was that weasel trying to prove?  _ Seth had played it off like he was just out for The Miz’s blood, but Dean could see the need for approval in Seth’s eyes. Little brother Seth, always desperate to prove himself to somebody. Dean wondered if Seth actually believed he could win Dean over, or was he just clinging to some semblance of hope. Dean didn’t care, he couldn’t be bothered to. He finally stopped pacing and muttering to himself to acknowledge Matt and Jeff properly.  

 

“We saw what happened out there, man. What’s Seth trying to pull?” said Matt.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care,” Dean replied, though the expression on his face sent mixed signals.

 

Jeff and Matt knew what was up, how hard it was to stop caring about somebody that you formed a brotherhood with. They didn’t know a lot, but they could tell Dean was conflicted, that’s where all that frustration came from. They knew he would have to sort this out on his own and he probably wouldn’t take any advice, so they kept their mouths shut. Unless things got too rough, they were willing to keep this charade going as long as Dean wanted to. Dean sat down next to Matt, who placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. With Dean’s nerves still buzzing and the adrenalin wearing off, his body was starting to ache. He tried to focus on that, anything to get his mind off of thinking too much about Seth. For Dean, physical pain was always easier to deal with. 

 

“Need a distraction?” Jeff moved to sit on the other side of Dean, his hand sliding up his thigh.

 

Dean chuckled and spread his legs out, stretching his arms around Jeff and Matt. “Well if you insist.”

 

\--

 

Dean hopped into the showers, letting the hot water relax his aching muscles. Jeff and Matt had kept him sufficiently busy for most of tonight’s line-up, the last of the matches being Seth vs. Bray. Dean figured he’d stick around for some good ol’ “Suffering Rollins Therapy” to help him cool off. He finished up his shower and got his clothes back on just in time to watch the start of the match. He leaned back with a sigh, rubbing his hands together and silently wishing he had some popcorn. Seth was putting up a good fight, as much as Dean hated to admit it, he always did. If Seth was anything, it was resilient. Dean wasn’t surprised Bray ended it with a dirty finish, but Dean knew how much they stung. He sat up, getting ready to head out after Bray’s exit, but just a glimpse of The Miz and his cronies slithering into the ring made him freeze. 

 

Seth was still disoriented after the match and upon closer inspection, Dean could’ve sworn he saw fear on Seth’s face.  _ Seth’s in trouble.  _ He clenched his teeth, watching with his feet firmly planted on the linoleum floor. As expected, they started relentlessly beating down on Seth in the middle of the ring. Dean stood there, shaking his head and feeling his teeth grind down harder. This was his chance to get back at Miz, right? This was his chance for some sweet revenge, a perfect opportunity. Who gives a shit if it’s Seth out there getting beaten up? That’s absolutely not his focus nor his concern.  _ Seth doesn’t deserve this _ . It was pathetic, really, watching them gang up on a half-blind Seth. These guys were absolute scum. He knew what this would look like, and yet.

 

“God dammit,” he muttered. “ _ god. dammit. _ ”

 

Before Dean knew it he was running down the ramp, a steel chair in hand. The crowd roared as he slid into the ring, immediately bringing the chair down and beating the everloving  _ shit _ out of them. He saw Seth, looking absolutely bewildered, scramble into a corner of the ring, heaving and wide-eyed. He felt positively gleeful to slam that chair down on The Miz’s back multiple times, only feeling moderately satisfied when Miz was pulled out of the ring by Bo and Curtis. With his back still facing Seth he swung the chair about, shouting at them from the ring. All of his frustration, all of his anger and confusion expelled from his body in those moments. Dean felt like he would’ve exploded had he not let it all out. He continued shouting berating comments at them as his music started playing along with the cheers of the crowd. He would settle this little incident with Seth later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut. I figured I'd leave that out of this one work. ;p


End file.
